


Just keep breathing and breathing

by Jaemins_smile



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Beating, Blood and Injury, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fainting, Hospitalization, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Sad Nakamoto Yuta, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Yuta didn't plan t live a life full of darkness and abuse. He never would've expected it back when he first left Osaka.He needs to find a way out of this no matter what, before something awful happens.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Just keep breathing and breathing

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe everyone has been aged up except Yuta therefore making him the maknae, and i also aged him down a bit. 
> 
> Haechan and Mark are been removed from this fic btw, I didn't want to include them into this cause I just for some reason couldn't write it with them still being in it. 
> 
> Taeil - 27  
> Taeyong - 26  
> Johnny - 26  
> Doyoung - 25  
> Jaehyun - 24  
> Winwin - 24  
> Jungwoo - 23  
> Yuta - 18
> 
> Usual trigger warning! If violence or suicide attempt throws you off or triggers you please don't not read this as this fic is heavily based around those. 
> 
> You have been warned so read at your own risk, do not come to me crying if you are triggered in any way, I'm not longer responsible for that.

"We love you guys! Sleep well okay? Keep us in your dreams!" Jungwoo spoke to the camera and then shut off the live they were doing. 

He immediately turned to Yuta, who shrunk back in his seat, "What the hell was with you?" His tone was sharp and venomous. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Yuta mumbled

He was slapped across the face and pulled up from his seat by the front of his shirt by Jaehyun. "Don't talk to Jungwoo like that, you whore. Now answer him!" Jaehyun yelled and then shoved him down.

Tears formed in Yuta's eyes, he hated being treated like this, especially in front of everyone. "I-I don't know, I guess I'm tired?" He tried weakly, that earned him another slap across the face.

"Try again Yuta. You were trying to let on that something was wrong again weren't you?" Doyoung grabbed his chin harshly in a bruising tight grip. 

"N-no." 

"I thought you learned your lesson, but apparently not." Taeyong hissed and stood up from his seat. Stomping to where the teenager was cowering on the ground. 

"Hyung! I have learned my lesson, i promise! I wouldn't do that to you guys again. I'm just tired, honest! I'm not bad anymore, yongie!" Yuta cried as Taeyong got closer to him. 

Taeyong's face softened along with everyone else's. "That's right Yuta, your good now. Our good boy. Don't fuck things up again." He stroked Yuta's cheek softly, making the younger lean into the touch with a content smile. 

And then he was slapped again.

"Stupid whore." 

Then he was gone and so were the others. Except Johnny, sweet Johnny. 

"You are a good boy Yuta, don't let them make you think otherwise, okay? My good boy." He kissed Yuta on the lips softly and then left the room like the others. 

Johnny wasn't mean like the others, he always took such good care of Yuta, was careful with him, he never laid a hand on Yuta like the others. Yuta liked Johnny, he liked the others as well, he just preferred Johnny. 

Yuta stood on the roof of the company building, he hated his life. 

He didn't want or expect the life he was living now when he left Osaka. He just wanted to sing and entertain people and help them with his music. 

He never planned to be part of such a dark life. 

He didn't even get many lyrics or screen time. He didn't get to do what he originally left Osaka for. Sometimes he wished he never left in the first place, maybe then he would be happy and not want to kill himself. 

"Yuta!" He heard his name be called. He sighed deeply and walked down the stairs back to the main floors of the building. Yuta hated his life. 

They just got their second win for their comeback and were now back at their dorm, letting loose and relaxing for the first time in what felt like years. 

Yuta wasn't really paying attention to where he was going as he walked through the door to the kitchen, he was so tired and out of it he didn't notice Winwin coming his way. 

They collided hard, making Winwin spill his tea all over himself. 

Everyone went silent as they waited for Winwin to react to the incident. "Hyung, I'm so sor-" Yuta's apology was cut short by Winwin's fist connecting with his jaw. 

Yuta stumbled backwards with pain yelp. 

"Stupid bitch, I've had it with you! You and your stupid inability to have some respect for your elders, watch where you're fucking going!" Winwin yelled and shoved him hard, knocking Yuta to the ground. 

"I hate you so much! I wish you never were a part of this group, we'd all be so much better off without you! Just fucking die already!" He kicked Yuta hard in the ribs, knocking him back on the ground. 

One by one the other members (excluding Johnny who was out) joined in and started kicking, punching, slapping, even occasionally stomping on Yuta. 

His face was bloodied, bruised, and swollen. There was a puddle of blood beside his head from him coughing it up. His ribs and basically every part of his body was in so much pain it was unbearable. 

Tears and blood were mixing together on his cheeks making him look even more disgusting and pathetic than he already had. 

"Get up." Taeil yelled, his voice louder than it should've been. 

Yuta started to push him self up on shaky hurting arms, trying not to sob out loud at the pain that surged through his body when he moved. 

As he was rising up, Taeyong kicked him in the throat, knocking him back down. "Stupid whore." Taeyong said and spit on the writhing boy.

Yuta choked and gasped for air, choking even more on the blood in his mouth. He was a coughing mess on the floor as he desperately tried to get air in to his lungs. 

At this point he could no longer hold in the sobs. His crying was loud along with his coughing. They must've taken pity on him cause they all left moments later. 

He wanted to die, he was in so much pain it was so awful, he could barely move his body without almost throwing up from the pain. 

He needed to get out of here before they came back for more. 

With the last amount of strength in him he pushed himself to his feet with a pained cry. His vision flashed black from the amount of pain he was in, he swore he was going to faint. 

Without bothering to put shoes on he left the dorm, clutching his abdomen with one arm, using the other to support himself on the wall. 

It took him at least fifteen minutes to make it to his senior groups dorm, EXO, he knew that they would be able to help him. 

He knocked on the door, with a shaking hand. There was no answer so he knocked again. Still no answer. 

"Hyungs." Yuta sobbed loudly and kncoked again. He needed help badly, he felt so horrible and like he was about to pass out. Yuta felt like he was dying.

The door was ripped open and Sehun was revealed, his face paling at the sight of the younger male before him. He carefully pulled Yuta inside the dorm, "What happened to you?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy, he'd obviously and very clearly been through a lot today. 

Yuta chuckled softly and looked at Sehun with the saddest eyes the man had ever seen, "You don't wanna know." Was what he said before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wo! That was a long one haha, let me know how you liked it! 
> 
> Anyone have any fic ideas? Me and Nate are both running dry, we don't have any good ideas anymore so feel free to drop some ideas, I'll also give you full credit if you do. 
> 
> Thank you again Nate for proof reading this crap, you are absolutely wonderful. Go check his stuff out, you can find him at RaspberryNCTea


End file.
